hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zack Ryder
=Debut= Losing Streak Zack would make his debut as a heel jobber in December 2010 losing every one of his matches until Febuary 2011 when he beat a local athleate by pinfall.After his win, he would again suffer a 12 week losing streak, losing to the likes of Evan Bourne. The Ryder Revolution Zack would make a face turn defeating Primo and Micheal Cole respectivly. After winning a battle royal, Zack would team with Justin Gabriel against the Worlds Most Dominant at Destination Death for the tag team titles. After losing the match, the team seperated. Ryder would then begin to chase the United States Championship of Dolph Ziggler. Ryder would get a shot against Ziggler which Ryder won by DQ. Ryder would then earn another shot defeating Ziggler by pinfall and will get his title shot at Vengence. At Vengence, Ryder would win the title after Mason Ryan hit the Ryan Rush ''to Ziggler, and Ryder pinned Ziggler. The following night on Raw, Ryder handed the US title belt to Triple H, replacing the belt with Ryder's custom internet Championship. After a month of not appearing on live TV, Ryder and Santino Marella defeated Air Boom and Daimon Rush in a Triple Threat tag team match to become Tag Team Champ. After this John Laurinatis would strip Ryder of the US Championship, and put Ryder and Ziggler in a US Title Match weeks before TLC 2011 with Ziggler winning due to a distraction from Jack Swagger. After this, Ryder would defeat Ziggler for his Mr. Money In The Bank Contract. Ryder would also announce he would give Mason Ryan his Rematch Clause for TLC 2011 in a No Holds Barred Match. Ryder and Marella would lose the titles to Air Boom in multi team battle royal with Ryder being the thrid eliminated. On the January 9,2012 edition of Raw SuperShow, Ryder defeated TNA World Champ Kurt Angle, giving him an Undisputed WWE Championship Match the night following the Royal Ruble. Ryder lost the United States Championship on January 2012 to Jack Swagger. WWE Champion(2012) One night after the Royal Rumble, Ryder would lose a WWE Championship Match to Kurt Angle. Following, Ryder's friend would get Ryder another WWE Championship Match eight nights after Elimination Chamber and Cena would be training Ryder starting a ''Rocky-like storyline. Ryder would also be named Executive assistant to COO Triple H giving him booking power on Raw SuperShow and Smackdown. Although the leader of Ryder's group(The N.W.O) CM Punk won the WWE Championship from Kurt Angle, Ryder's WWE title match 8 nights after Elimination Chamber is still being promoted. During his title match(which also involved Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho) Ryder nearly won the title twice but failed in winning the match as Punk pinned Angle after a Savage Elbow. It was annoucned Ryder would get a shot at the United States Championship against former tag team partner Santino Marella at WrestleMania. After WrestleMania, Ryder would pick up on his Rocky Storyline starting a feud with The Miz over the WWE Championship. At Dawn of Destiny, Ryder won the WWE Championship Ryder would go onto defend the title against the Miz the following Smackdown and defeat Rey Mysterio at Bragging Rights. At Night of Champions, Ryder lost the title to Cass. Assistant GM of Smackdown;Various storylines Following a minor feud with Thor, Ryder would be named the Co-Assistant GM of Smackdown to Thedore Long. After months of filler feuds, Ryder lost to the debuting Curtis Axel .]] Gallery Images.jpg Zack Ryder.jpg Ryder.jpg Ryder in 2011.jpg Ryder with a Camcorder.jpg|Ryder filming "Z! True Island Story" on-screen Ryder as Smackdown Assistant GM.jpg Category:Face Category:Raw Superstar Category:Executive